


Call of Light

by SaraNero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Detective AU, Detective Shisui, Doctor Sakura, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Romance, Sakura needs some sleep, Shisui is a Dork, shisaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraNero/pseuds/SaraNero
Summary: It started off as a nightmare and ended with a new death report in the news the next day. When a young surgeon finds herself dreaming about deaths just for them to happen in real life shortly after, she unwillingly catches the attention of Konoha's infamous detective, Shisui Uchiha, who was set on figuring out the pink-haired mystery that went by the name of Sakura Haruno.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Call of Light

She was running.

Her heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears, leaving her deaf to her surroundings as she darted through the dark trees that loomed over her, not daring to look back. She didn't know where exactly she was, nor where she was headed to, but she didn't care.

All she needed was to get away before he would catch her.

Her feet burned and her muscles screamed in protest as she forced her legs onward, her breath coming out in deep pants as the adrenaline that rushed through her veins left her exposed arms numb to the crisp night air.

"Come on darling, you know that I will find you no matter how many times you try to run away from me!"

The familiar voice that echoed through the darkness of the night caused her heart to give a painful jolt in her chest as her eyes widened in alarm. He was close, too close, and if she wouldn't hurry he would get her again.

She pushed herself to go faster, gritting her teeth to ignore the burn in her feet as they harshly hit the ground with every step she took. It wouldn't take much longer until her legs would give in but she would have to try to keep on going for as long as they were willing to carry her.

"You don't want to make me mad, don't you?"

This time his voice sounded louder, indicating that he must be catching up with her and she realized in panic that this time, outrunning him wouldn't work.

As one last attempt to save her life, she threw her body behind one of the broader trees, pressing her back flat against the rough bark that was digging painfully into her skin as she held her breath.

Her heart hammered painfully against her ribs, frail body shaking due to the adrenaline that was running through her veins and even though her heartbeat was echoing loudly in her ears, she strained her ears to listen.

"You know, we could be happy." His voice called, laced with a warmth that sent an icy shiver down the length of her spine. "We could have the life you always wanted if only you'd stop running away from me."

She shut her eyes close to keep the tears from falling and bit tightly onto her lower lip to prevent the sob from passing her lips. The sound of twigs snapping beneath his weight reached her ears and when she heard him stop right behind the tree she was hiding behind, she didn't dare breath.

"But I guess that it's useless, because you will never belong to me."

She clenched her eyes shut and prayed that he would just go on and pass the tree so that she could escape without him noticing and after a long moment of silence that felt like a painful eternity to her, he finally moved onward, the sound of his heavy steps gradually fading with every beat of her heart.

Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs that she could no longer surpress muffled, her legs finally crumbled under her weight and she found herself slumping onto the cold ground as a wave of relief washed over her.

She did it. After months of trying she finally managed to escape him.

Reaching out to place her hands on the cool ground in front of her she tried to catch her breath and gather her energy. Now that she shook him off, she just needed to find a way out of the forest so that she could get help and just when her body stopped shaking and her breath evened out, a pair of familiar brown shoes entered her vision.

Her entire body froze in an instant, eyes wide with terror as she kept them fixed on the ground out of fear of what, or rather _who_ , she would see once she would look up.

She heard him click his tongue in disapproval, her throat running dry as the familiar sound reached her ears.

It was impossible.

She had heard him leave into the other direction, he couldn't have found her this fast, but when she felt him harshly grab her hair and pull her head upwards so that she would finally look up at him, her heart stilled at the familiar face that looked down at her.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find you, dear?" He purred, his voice sending a shiver through her body and even though her vision was blurred by the hot tears that filled her eyes, she was able to make out the dangerous glint that filled his dark orbs.

Her mind was screaming at her to get up, to defend herself and try to run away but her body refused to listen even when he tightened his hold on her hair to the point it felt as if he was ripping it off her scalp.

"Please." She begged, her voice foreign to her ears as she felt hot tears cascade down her face. She didn't know what she was begging for, but even a swift death would be more preferable than to return to that hell-hole she found herself locked in for the past months.

The shadows of the night covered his face and her blurred vision left her unable to make out his expression but when she felt his thumb brush over her cheek to wipe away her tears, she felt nauseous.

"I gave you the chance, dear." He mumbled, voice carrying through the darkness like an icy gust of air. "If I can't have you, no one else will."

Her eyes widened as she realized the meaning of his words, the blood in her veins freezing as panic welled up in her. He _wouldn't_.

"No." She rasped out, a sharp cry passing her dry lips when he harshly yanked her forwards by the hair, her body harshly hitting the ground as her shaking hands reached out to dig her nails into his wrist in hoped of getting him to let go. "No!"

He said nothing as he dragged her back towards the hut by her hair, her body sliding over the ground like a rag doll as she struggled against his hold and prayed for someone to save her but her pleas fell on death ears.

Her screams echoed through the forest as he dragged her to her death.

-X-

Sakura woke with a gasp.

She sat up straight in her bed, eyes wide as she held onto her frantically beating heart with a trembling hand. Her entire body was shaking as she tried to catch her breath, her other hand tightly gripping the sheets that pooled around her waist as the sight of her familiar toffee colored walls greeted her.

It took her a couple of moments to realize that she was in her bedroom and a few more before she fully calmed down, a shaky sigh passing her lips as she realized that she must have had a nightmare.

One _hell_ of a nightmare.

The pinkette reached for her phone that innocently laid on the nightstand next to her bed with a shaking hand, eyes squinting at the bright screen that greeted her the moment she unlocked it.

_6:52 AM._

A small sigh passed her lips when she realized that she had awoken just minutes before her first alarm would have sounded, signalizing that she still had an hour left until she would have to leave for the hospital. It left her with enough time to take a nice, long shower to properly wake up and wash away the cold sweat that clung onto her body that served her as a reminder of the rather disturbing dream she just had.

Placing her phone back onto her nightstand, the pinkette pushed the sheets off her body and moved out of her warm bed, the sound of her naked feet patting against the floor breaking through the silence that filled her apartment as she grabbed a fresh set of clothes and made her way to the shower.

A pleased sigh passed her lips when she felt the hot droplets of water hit her skin and wash away the tension in her muscles. Judging by how her morning started out it would be a long day at the hospital and the only good thing about waking up drenched in cold sweet was that she still had enough time to take a hot shower to wash all of her worries away.

Sakura run a hand through her long pink hair, her ends tickling the end of her spine as she stared at the white tiles on the wall in front of her with a light frown.

She couldn't help but feel slightly bothered by her dream. Sakura was one of the people who rarely dreamed and the handful of times she did they were of the kind she didn't like to remember, but not even they got close to the one she had last night.

Just thinking about it made her skin crawl in a way she most definitely didn't like. It had felt frighteningly real and she could still recall every little detail about it, the paralyzing fear she had felt just like the terror that washed over her when he had finally found her.

Sakura shuddered and swiftly pushed the memory into the back of her mind before she rinsed her hair and hopped out of the shower to get ready for her shift. She already had a lot of things on her mind and breaking her head over a nightmare was something she most definitely didn't need on her list.

At the age of twenty four, Sakura Haruno liked to think that she had her life pretty much under control.

She fulfilled her dream by becoming a surgeon six months ago, moved across the city into a gorgeous little apartment and even got to work at the hospital of her dreams.

It was quite challenging at times, but Sakura loved her job dearly and wouldn't trade it for the world.

Having graduated as the best of her class, the praises she earned over the years were sweet rewards for the countless of exhausting hours she spent both studying at home and working at the hospital. Unlike others she didn't come from an academic family, nor had she any rich relatives that supported her.

Sakura had worked herself to the top with sheer determination, willpower and hard work. It wasn't easy and there were times that she'd find herself crying out of frustration at Ino's but in the end, every tear she shed and every hour of sleep she passed up on have been worth it.

Running a hand through her dried hair, Sakura smiled at her reflection and nodded in approval at the sight that greeted her.

She was dressed in a pair of black skin-tight jeans, the red long-sleeved blouse complimenting her pink locks and highlighting her piercing emerald eyes. Black, heeled sandals finished the look as she grabbed the black purse Ino had gifted her for her twenty-third birthday last year, her phone and car-keys before she exited her apartment and made her way to work.

Back when she was still house hunting, Sakura was lucky enough to find an apartment that was only a ten minute ride away from the hospital so even if she overslept, what was a rarity, she would still be able to make it there on time.

She parked her silver Honda fit in the parking lot she usually occupied and grabbed her purse as well as the two cups of coffee that she had grabbed on her way to the hospital before she made her way into the tall building.

As she walked through the familiar corridors and the scent of antiseptics filled her nose, the pinkette's lips curled upwards into a smile. A light hum passed her lips when she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor and watched the metallic doors close a moment later with a soft _ding_.

The ride up was swift and when the doors opened and she was greeted by the familiar sight of the General Surgery department's entrance hall, her smile instantly brightened.

"Morning, Kiko." Sakura amiably greeted as she stopped by the reception desk, the brunette seated behind it glancing up from the screen to flash Sakura a smile.

"Morning Dr. Haruno." Kiko's chirped, brown eyes shining brightly beneath her glasses. "You're in early today."

"I still got some things to look into before my shift starts." Sakura shrugged, pointedly deciding against telling her of the strange night she had. People were already calling her crazy for spending more nights at the hospital than her home, and she really didn't need to give them any more things to add to their list of strange things about her. "Do you know if Ino's free?"

The brunette let out a small hum as her fingers hit the keyboard and when she let out a triumphant sound, she shot Sakura an amiable smile.

"Dr. Yamanaka's schedule is cleared for the next half an hour."

Sakura flashed Kiko a grateful smile, already knowing where she would find her blonde haired friend and shifted the two cups in her hand so that she wouldn't drop them.

"Thanks, Kiko."

"No problem, Dr. Haruno!"

The sound of her sandals hitting the marble floor echoed through the hallway as she made her way towards the on-call room she and her friend liked to occupy most of the time and just as she thought, the moment she threw the door open the sight of her blonde-haired best friend lying on the sofa with a fashion magazine in her hands greeted her.

"Morning, pig." Sakura greeted as she nudged the door behind her close with her foot, lips curling upwards into a smile upon seeing the blonde.

"Forehead." Ino grunted in return, eyes never leaving the magazine and Sakura arched her brow. It seemed like someone had managed to piss her off this early in the morning but fortunately for her, Sakura had just the thing to brighten her mood.

"What a warm welcome for the one who went all the way to Joe's to bring you your favorite Vanilla Latte." Sakura sighed, feigning disappointment but the second the magic words have passed her lips, Ino's eyes snapped up to look at her pink haired friend with bright eyes.

Within a heartbeat Ino was off the couch and in front of her, taking the cup from her with a pleased groan as she inhaled the sweet scent. "May the doctors bless you, forehead."

Sakura shook her head and moved to place her drink on the desk that was placed next to the sofa before she went over to the lockers and placed her purse and coat into the one on the right.

"Rough night?"

Ino sighed.

"You don't even know."

Sakura flashed her a sympathetic look as she shrugged the familiar white coat on. Ino was still dressed in her blue colored scrubs that highlighted her light blonde hair which was pulled up into a rather messy pony-tail, the dark shadows under her pale-blue eyes leading her to believe that Ino's night has probably been just as bad as her own.

"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Sakura asked as she shut the locker door close and moved to grab her coffee as Ino shrugged.

"Not really. Doesn't your shift start in half an hour?"

Sakura took a sip of her coffee before she mirrored her blonde friend and shrugged. "I woke up early."

Ino looked at her for a moment longer before she shook her head and returned her eyes to her abandoned Magazine, muttering something about weird habits that had Sakura snort.

Some things would never change, but Sakura found that she rather liked it.

Without Ino, she would be utterly lost. The blonde was able to brighten up her mood whenever she felt like breaking something, always had an open ear for her rants or concerns and was the shoulder she could cry on whenever things got too much. They have been best friends ever since elementary school when Ino had defended her from some bullies that picked on her because of her rather big forehead and they have been inseparable ever since.

It was by sheer luck that they both found themselves interested in the medical field and when they both decided that they wanted to become a doctor, they have formed a sort of rivalry that was still present to this very day.

She didn't mind though and was rather glad because thanks to Ino, she had made it this far.

The pinkette felt her stomach clench with hunger and swiftly glanced at her wrist-watch to check the time. She still had some time until she would have to make her rounds and thus, decided that having a small snack beforehand would do no harm.

"I'm going to grab something from the Vending machine. Want anything?" Sakura asked as she pushed herself off the railing from the bunk bed that she had leaned against but Ino merely waved a dismissive hand at her, too immersed by her magazine and drunk on her Vanilla Latte to pay her any real attention.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way out of the room and towards the vending machine that was located in the reception hall, flashing the nurses she passed a smile and soft-spoken good mornings before finally reaching it.

She took a sip from her coffee as her eyes scanned the different kind of sweets inside before she caught sight of a rather inviting cereal bar and pressed the numbers on the small keyboard next to the display.

The sound of the nurses chattering softly with one another filled the room as Sakura grabbed her cereal bar and moved to go back to Ino, but when her emerald eyes fell on the TV that was attached to the wall above the seating area she came to an abrupt halt.

It seemed to be a news report, the ginger-haired news reporter saying something that she couldn't quite make out because of the TV's low volume but it wasn't her that caught Sakura's attention.

It was the forest that she was standing in front of.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she tried to recall where she had seen it before and turned to look at Kiko who was engaged in a light chatter with one of the medics.

"Kiko, could you turn up the volume please?"

The brunette looked at Sakura with mild surprise, obviously not having noticed her before she moved to grab the remote and increased the volume.

" _-woman was in her late twenties. The police suspects that she had been locked away for the past months and are currently looking for the weapon. There have been signs of resistance and according to the police, the young woman has been dead for at least three hours before they found her-"_

Sakura's heart stilled as the reporters words echoed in her ears, eyes gradually widening at their familiarity. Her skin crawled as the TV then showed pictures of the forest and the hut where the woman was discovered at and Sakura suddenly felt sick to the stomach. She had seen this before, and as the realization of just what she was seeing hit her like someone poured a bucket of cold water over her, she sucked in a sharp breath.

It was her dream.

The murder she had dreamed about last night was being reported on the news.

-X-

Shisui groaned as his phone display brightened for what felt like he hundredth time in the past ten minutes from where he had tossed it onto the passengers seat and hit harder onto the gas pedal.

He was just on his way back home from a fifteen hour shift at the office when Kakashi had called him and told him to get his ass to Hinohara Forest. Before he could say, less ask anything Kakashi had already ended the call and Shisui wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the steering wheel.

He was tired, cranky and needed one hell of a nap and a long, hot shower but of course, life had other plans for him. Whereas he would have been ecstatic to get a new case on any other day, he couldn't help but wonder why such a case just had to appear _now_ and couldn't have waited for a few more hours.

Parking his car at the outskirt of the forest where a handful of police-cars were already standing at, Shisui dragged his exhausted body out of this car and made his way towards the two police-officers that were standing in front of one of the cars, their postures instantly straightening upon seeing him.

"Detective Uchiha." The taller one greeted, and judging by the stiffness in his shoulders Shisui guessed that he was a newbie. "Chief Hatake is already expecting you."

The raven haired male let out a small sigh but refrained from giving a snarky comment and merely nodded, wordlessly following the bulkier officer into the forest and towards the crime scene.

It took them a handful of minutes before they finally reached the hut, the bright yellow crime-scene tape wrapped around the trees around it to keep onlooker from getting too close a stark contrast to the otherwise dark forest.

A small group of curious onlookers were already gathered behind it and Shisui frowned when he caught sight of a familiar silver-haired head in the small distance.

The detective ducked under the tape and entered the crime-scene after flashing the guards his badge, curiosity piqued upon seeing the commotion. Kakashi hadn't told him what would expect him and Shisui hadn't has the chance to ask either, but now he wondered if maybe he should have called Kakashi to press some details out of him first.

"Why, don't you look like a bucket of sunshine."

"Shut up, Chief."

Even though the lower half of his face was masked, Shisui could easily make out the familiar smirk under the navy-colored material as the elder male lead them towards the front of the hut, obviously not minding his sour mood.

"Twenty-eight year old woman called Mitsuha Hana." Kakashi started as they approached the left part of the hut where a white outline of where the body had been located at was taped on the wall. "She has been missing for the past three months. By-passers found her with a bullet in her forehead an hour ago and alerted the police."

Shisui took a step closer to the wall next to the entrance door. The taped outline made it seem like she had been placed into a sitting position and judging by the blood splatters just where the tape indicated her head had been he guessed that she had received the bullet after she had been moved there.

"Any suspects?"

Kakashi shook his head. "According to the statements her parents have given the day after her disappearance was reported she had no boyfriend, and all of her close acquaintances have an alibi for last night."

Shisui shot Kakashi a mildly confused look, not even bothering to hide his irritation from the elder male in front of him. "What the hell did you call me for then?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in the way that they always did before telling him something he knew he wouldn't like, and once again Shisui was proven right when Kakashi spoke.

"Asuma called me. He needs me at the office so I need someone to take over here while I am gone."

Great, just what he needed. If Kakashi was leaving for the office it would most likely take him hours to return if Shisui didn't manage to wrap things up by then on his own.

His shoulders slumped with defeat as he realized that he couldn't get out of this one. After Kakashi, he was the next in charge and with him gone, he would have to take over and supervise the investigation, much to his dismay.

He would be stuck in the middle of the forest for at least the next two hours and he didn't know whether he should cry or slam his head against the nearest tree out of frustration.

Maybe both.

Kakashi, sensing his distress merely offered him a light pat on his shoulder. "It won't be that bad."

Shisui shot him a half-hearted glare that he pointedly ignored before he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the group of on-lookers.

"It would be best if you lend them a hand in taking the witnesses' statements." Kakashi good-naturally advised him as he pulled his car-keys out of the pockets of his black coat. "The sooner you start, the faster you're done."

Shisui flashed him a deadpan look that Kakashi returned with another eye-crinkle before he turned around and left with a salute, leaving him behind to take care off the mess.

With one last glare directed at Kakashi's retreating back, Shisui decided that he should just get it over with and reluctantly made his way towards the officer who was currently questioning an elderly couple.

He instantly recognized him as Inuzuka Kiba, an officer that was on squad eight that he had worked with on a couple of cases before. He was a pretty nice guy who did his work well and though he was rather loud-mouthed most of the time, Shisui had come to like him.

"Inuzuka." He called, the brunette male's head instantly shooting up at the familiar voice and when he caught sight of Shisui, he swiftly excused himself from the couple and jogged towards him.

"'Sup, detective?"

"Anything useful so far?" Shisui asked and when Kiba shook his head, he couldn't fight the disappointed frown that tugged on his face.

"They said that they found her in front of the hut and alarmed the police but so far that's all we have." He told him and Shisui pursed his lips. It was just as Kakashi had told him and when his dark eyes slid over to the dozen of people that were whispering among themselves, his frown deepened.

"No one heard anything?"

Kiba run a hand through his brown hair before he once more shook his head. "Nothing. Whoever did this probably used a sound suppressor."

Shisui nodded and turned his eyes back to Kiba, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So all we have is a dead body, no weapon and no suspect."

Kiba grimaced at Shisui's bluntness, the displeasure in his voice clearly audible but he nodded nonetheless.

"They found some traces around two minutes north from here that indicated that the victim tried to put up a fight, but so far that's all we have." Kiba told him, voice apologetic but Shisui merely gave him a nod. It was not much, but it was better than nothing.

"I'll go check out the traces." Shisui told him, head already turned into the direction that Kiba had mentioned. " If you hear anything interesting, call me."

Kiba gave him a lazy salute and Shisui offered him a small smile as he watched the young officer leace before he made his way towards his next destination.

Even though he was pretty exhausted and still wanted nothing more than to collapse on his cozy bed that awaited him at his apartment, Shisui had to admit that some of his former frustration upon getting called here had disappeared over the past minutes.

He loved his work as much as he loved challenges, and even though he would have preferred to get this case a few hours later, he couldn't deny that even in this state it managed to catch his interest.

Why would someone drag a young woman into the depths of a forest and murder her just to leave her body outside for everyone to see?

It didn't make any sense, and that was exactly the type of cases he loved to work on.

Shisui Uchiha was a well known name in the police force for this very reason. He was one of the best, infamous for taking on the weirdest and seemingly most helpless cases just to solve them when no one thought he could. He was a very persistent person and once he had his mind set on something, he would do anything to get it and that in combination with his undeniable skills earned him his killer reputation that many envied.

His charms and good-looks were a bonus.

As Shisui made his way towards the two officers that were crouched down on the ground in front of what he suspected to be the traces Kiba was talking about, something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and caused him to halt.

He turned his head to the right and the moment his eyes fell on what, or rather _who_ caught his attention his dark eyes flashed in mild surprise.

Standing a few feet behind the group of onlookers was a young woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, her long, rose-colored hair cascading down the length of her spine until it reached her lower back.

She was wearing nothing but a doctor's coat over her red blouse and black jeans despite of the harsh December air, face sickly pale as she kept her eyes fixed on the crime scene in front of her.

She seemed oddly out of place and when he angled his head to get a proper look at her face, he caught sight of the most vibrant green eyes he had ever had the pleasure of setting his eyes on.

Shisui tipped his head aside, eyes narrowing in concern as he took in her pale expression. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, and he was certain that this was not an expression that a young woman like her should wear. It was normal for people to be shocked by such an incidents, be it the witnesses or just by-passers who heard of it and wanted to satisfy their curiosity by taking a look at it themselves but for some reason, Shisui felt like she was not one of these people.

After a long moment of him simply watching her passed, the young detective eventually moved to walk up to her but just after he took the first step, Kiba's voice behind him made him stop.

"Detective!" The brunette called and Shisui turned his head to look at the young officer with surprise. Kiba was holding up a hand and waved him over, eyes wide and telling him that he had stumbled across something but for some reason, Shisui found himself hesitate.

His eyes fell back to the pink-haired woman that was still looking at the crime scene as if in a trance, lips curling downwards in dismay.

He didn't know why but for some reason, he found himself strangely compelled to walk up to her, a small voice in the back of him urging him to go on and at least ask her name but when Kiba once more called him, this time more loudly, Shisui knew that it had to wait.

Heaving a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time this morning, Shisui reluctantly tore his eyes off the pinkette and made his way back to the Inuzuka, brows pinched together in a mildly annoyed frown.

The small tug on his stomach grew more intense with every step he took away from her, a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that he should turn back and when he finally couldn't take it any longer and glanced over his shoulder to have one last look at her, he was surprised to find her already gone.

Shisui's brows furrowed in suspicion before he turned back around and made his way to Kiba, unable to shake off the feeling as if he was missing something. When he found himself unable to get her emerald orbs out of his mind even when his sore back finally hit his soft mattress hours later and sleep slowly took over him, he found himself wondering if he would ever see her again.

Little did he know that he would, and sooner than he'd expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to my new story!  
> First of all, I am very excited to share this one with you.   
> It's my first time writing ShiSaku and I hope that you like reading this as much as I love writing it.   
> Some may already know me from FFN where I have posted the first chapter of Call of Light weeks ago already (FFN: SaraNero) as well as my ItaSaku story called Immersion, and after giving it some thought, I decided to post my work on AO3 as well!   
> Despite of the first chapter being rather short and serious, this story will be filled with a lot of humor, badass moments and of course, tons of romance so stay tuned! :)  
> I hope that you all liked the first chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> See you guys soon with a new update!  
> Much love and stay healthy!  
> Sara.


End file.
